deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Out of Control
Out of Control is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Wonderland Plaza on the night of the first day. It involves a malfunctioning roller coaster caused by a former clown, Adam MacIntyre. Overview After Adam is defeated, he collapses and falls on top of his chainsaws. He dies convulsing in maniacal laughter as the chainsaw blades rip his stomach apart. Frank retrieves an ID card from his body, and is able to use it to stop the Space Rider, freeing Greg Simpson, who has been caught on the ride. Greg then shows him to a secret passageway in the restrooms in Wonderland Plaza, which leads to Paradise Plaza. Introduction When Frank examines the ride's control panel, a cut scene will play introducing the insane clown Adam MacIntyre. This clown went insane after seeing the children he was entertaining being killed by zombies. He now obsesses over the Space Ride that he worked at, and will not allow anyone to stop it. Adam: Hahahahaha. But not anymore... Adam: When the zombies came, everyone died! :Adam laughs and juggles his chainsaws. Adam: That's why I decided to give all the happy people a lift on this fun ride. :Frank glances at a cart as it goes by, noticing some dolls with blood on them inside of one of the carts. Adam: I will not let you stop the ride gramps! If the ride stops, then the zombies come back and that will not be any fun at all! Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Battling Adam ;Battling Adam At the start of the fight, Adam is on the far side of the Space Ride track. Head shots are effective against him, but the best tactic is to run out of the Space Ride station away from Adam and onto the second floor walkways around Wonderland Plaza. His dual small chainsaws are capable of doing a lot of damage, so Frank needs to keep a distance and shoot the balloons he inflates before he throws them at Frank; his balloons will damage him much more than almost any of your weapons can, with the bonus of stunning him for a few seconds to allow for a couple of more shots. ;Toy cubes One strategy is to drop down into the children's play area below, and kick the toy cubes at Adam, using first-person view for increased accuracy. They will knock him over and allow Frank to get a couple of shots in before he retaliates with fire breath. Therefore, run after attacking Adam. Frank can also pick up one of the gumball machines and throw it at him. ;Melee weapons The sledgehammer's primary attack is good, as is using the Katana, Battle Axe or Sword. ; Chainsaw Another strategy in to grab a big chainsaw from Crislip's at around 8:00pm. The problem is that it is a two handed weapon, so every time a zombie grabs Frank, he drops the chainsaw. }} Rescuing Greg Simpson align=right } Greg stubbornly does not obey waypoint commands, will run ahead, and every few feet stops until Frank walks back to him. Greg: This way! C'mon! align=right } Once the shortcut is opened, Frank will be able to go quickly travel between Paradise Plaza and Wonderland Plaza without having to go through Leisure Park and being attacked by the Convicts. :In the Wonderland Plaza bathroom. Greg: Just head through here and we're already at PARADISE PLAZA. Nice shortcut huh? That's as far as I can take you. You're on your own from here on out. }} Second small chainsaw and books ﻿When Frank first defeats Adam make sure he grabs the Small Chainsaw, then stop the ride and grab the second small chainsaw. When Frank is following Greg stop at Sir Book-A-Lot to grab the Criminal Biography book and have Yuu and Shinji join if Frank hasn't already. When Frank goes through Greg's shortcut, (important in later missions, especially Medicine Run) go to Bachman's Bookporium and pick up the Engineering book along with the Entertainment book. Frank now has practically indestructible chainsaw, the books make it last 27x longer than normal. Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:Dead_rising_wonderland_plaza_(2).png|Bloody dolls in car File:Dead rising out of control adam the clown along hallway.png|Adam MacIntyre laughs manically File:Dead rising out of control greg.png|Greg Simpson File:Dead rising day 02 1052 out control.png|Out of Control is about to expire at Day 2, September 20, 10:52 am. File:Dead rising day 02 1100 out control.png|Out of Control expires on Day 2, September 20, 11:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about Restaurant Man scoop. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops